Love Between an Angel and a Warrior
by Katlin Grace
Summary: SM/DBZ crossover fanfic. Love is what brings them together through the hardest of times, and binds them to each other for all eternity. Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter Title

Authors Note: Well, I have spent a long time reading many, many, many  
fanfics and then it finally hit me I should write one. Man, I must be   
an idiot! Anyway, I hope you like it and I want you to know that I   
will try my best at getting the new chapters out. Although I am   
working on the sequel, which is probably not a good idea considering   
that I don't know for sure how this is going to end. This takes place  
during the Silver Millennium and before planet Vegeta blew up. Enjoy!   
Oh yeah! I almost forgot the disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: Everyone here *knows* I don't own Sailor Moon *or*   
Dragonball Z right? Well just in case we have a few *very slow* people  
out there. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!! GET IT THROUGH YOUR   
PEA SIZED BRAIN! Hope you enjoy! :giggles:   
Katlin Grace  
  
( )-means authors talking  
* *-means stressed word  
-means thought  
" "-means speaking  
***********************************************************************  
Love Between an Angel and a Warrior  
  
  
"But, mother, why can't I come home? I miss you all so much,"  
Princess Serenity pleaded with her mother. She had been gone from home  
for nearly a year. Her mother had told her that for her to make a good   
queen she had to grow up. That she did.   
  
The princess had traveled to countless kingdoms and helped them  
as much as she could. She had long since stopped whining and had   
learned how to use her powers, and the powers of her friends. She   
remembered how her court had given her the ability to use all of their   
powers so that she would be safe, and could return home quicker. She   
smiled at the memory.   
  
"My child, this is your most difficult task yet. When it is   
completed then you may return home," the queens regal voice held no   
room for discussion. Serenity sighed and said in a defeated voice,   
"OK mother I think I can suffer through one more trip. What is my task  
once I reach this new planet?" The queen smiled, "You will be sent to   
a planet named Vegeta. You must help this unfortunate race, the fate   
of their world depends upon the decisions you make there."   
  
"This sounds serious."  
  
"It is."  
  
"Then why send me?" Serena asked the hologram that held her mothers   
image.   
  
"Because only you can help them." The Queen's wisdom left her even   
more confused. "All will be understood through time. I know you will   
make me proud." With that the Queen opened a portal beneath Serena's   
feet. "Good luck my sweet Serenity," she said as she watched her   
daughter disappear.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Prince Vegeta was in the thrown room, bored out of his mind.   
It was a day when ambassadors from the neighboring planets came and   
worked out any 'difficulties' between each other. To his dismay all of  
their daughters just *had* to come along too. He was required to stay   
and watch the 'interactions'. I swear if one more stuck-up flirty-eyed  
girl comes up to me again I will blow her into the next dimension!   
With that thought he got that cold (and very handsome) half grin stuck   
on his face.   
  
His thoughtful reverie was interrupted by a couple of guards   
barging into the thrown room. "What is all of this?" his father half   
shouted. "You very well know that we are not to be disturbed."   
"I..I k..know your majesty, but..," the guard in front stepped to the   
side and revealed the most beautiful girl Vegeta had ever seen. Vegeta   
almost dropped his jaw. Almost. "I.I was patrolling and I saw her fall   
out of a portal of some kind and I thought that she might be some sort   
of spy, so I thought it best to alert you right way." His father was   
surprised though he hid well, but that just ended up made him look even  
more pissed. King Vegeta raised his hand as he gathered ki in his   
palm. The guard backed up fear written all over his face. Vegeta   
smiled.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Serena was falling through the portal and suddenly came to a   
halt when her back met the ground so abruptly. Right away she noticed   
the sudden increase of gravity. She had been on other planets that had  
more gravity than the moon, so she knew she would get used to it in a   
few days. After a few moments of just laying there she decided to   
actually get up.   
  
When she was standing she looked around. The land before her   
was mostly desert but had some trees scattered about. A twig snapped   
from behind her. She whirled around and came face to face with a   
*very* tall man.   
  
He looked threatening with his rather large muscles and almost   
savage-like appearance. She saw a marking of rank on his strange armor  
like clothing and immediately knew he was a soldier.   
  
A couple more soldiers decided to join them. They looked much   
like the first. "Come with us. If you even think about causing any   
trouble we will *not* hesitate to kill you. It is up to the king to   
deal with spies," the first guard said. Serena just nodded deciding   
to keep quiet and just observe for now.   
  
The guards were very surprised to learn that a foreigner could   
fly under their planet's extreme gravity. They just shrugged it of and  
decided to head for the palace, although they watched her nervously.   
  
When the small party reached the palace Serena found herself   
smiling in awe at the magnificent building before her. The palace   
looked just as marvelous as her own palace back on the moon.  
  
The guards looked at their prisoner and were surprised to find   
her smiling. Her smile was small and delicate while her eyes shown   
with inner pleasure and excitement. She looked just like a goddess   
that radiated with innocence. With regret they lead her inside the   
thrown room.   
  
Serena was broken from her memories when a booming voice yelled  
at her captors. The guard in front of her stepped aside and revealed a  
room filled with what looked to be a large group of men that stared at   
her in surprise. We must of interrupted some sort of important meeting.  
She saw two men in the center of the crowd. She tried to hold back a   
laugh. They looked so funny with their hair sticking strait up!   
She didn't have room to point fingers, though, because her hair looked   
just as strange. But she had to admit the young one sure did look cute.  
The older of the two men began to draw energy in his palm for an attack.  
The guard beside her backed up in fear. As the man through his attack   
she stepped in front of the soldier and brought both her hands forward   
forming a shield. The attack was absorbed instantly and after a moment  
she brought he shield down only to be faced with the furious eyes of   
the king.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
So, how did you like it? Please review! I really want to know what   
you think about my first fanfic. You can e-mail me at   
as4603mspbar@rhtc.net if you want to send comments, flames, or   
suggestions. Hope you enjoyed reading! For now, Ja mata, ne!   
  
Katlin Grace  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Authors Notes: In this story Vegeta is 17 while Serena is 15. I used   
the N/A names because I don't really feel like confusing some of the   
people out there. My fanfic will get a little confusing at times so if  
you get totally lost just e-mail me and I will try to set things right.  
As you can probably tell by me mentioning ages that this is going to be  
a romantic fic. I can't really help it that I can't resist romance   
stories. Anyway hope you like the fic and review or e-mail me at   
(as4603mspbar@rhtc.net) your opinions. And no to all of the nosy   
people out there Serena is in no way, shape, or form going to EVER be a  
cry baby! As you will soon find out. Ja!  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and DragonBall Z aren't mine, because..because.  
..just because OK now leave me ALONE!!!!!!!   
  
  
( )-means author's talking  
* *-means stressed word  
-means thought  
" "-means speaking  
  
***********************************************************************  
Ch.2  
  
  
She was not afraid of any of them. As far as she could tell   
they were just cold, heartless, very kawii, bastards. She mentally   
slapped herself at one of the remarks, but she had to admit that it was  
true. I wonder what would happen if Mina and Lita were here. She   
had to really force herself not to laugh at the mental images that   
brought up. She really missed her friends.  
  
Suddenly she broke away from her thoughts when a guard burst   
into the room. Man, if this guy got mad at me for interrupting his   
little meeting, he's probably seeing red right now. The king indeed   
looked about ready to explode, but his son seemed to be the one that   
was going to take honor. Three words, just three words that the   
soldier shakily gasped in fear, changed everything.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
As their *visitor* and continued to glare at his father, they   
were interrupted yet again. He had to tare his gaze form the goddess   
before him, which he found himself studying so intently. The guard had  
obviously been in a hurry to tell them whatever the news was, due to   
his heavy breathing. He was about to blow him into the next dimension,  
when he was stopped by both his goddess's cold glare and the soldiers   
words, "Freeza..is..here."   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The king know wore a mask of deep hatred and fear, while the   
other members of the meeting just trembled at the name alone. How   
could anything, cause so much fear and utter hatred to plague their   
souls. Savage they might be, but no one deserves the amount of terror   
that swam in the depths of their eyes.  
  
Then he entered. This *Freeza*, or whomever, was accompanied   
by two other men, guards by the look of it. They all adorned the same   
armor that her captors wore. The one at the front had green hair   
pulled back in a braid, and a smug grin plastered on his light   
blue-green skin. The other guard, the one that brought up the rear,   
had pink skin and a spiky scalp. She could tell that he was way   
over-confident and he also wore a grin. The one that everyone feared   
with a passion was placed in the middle of his two companions. He was   
bald except for the two horns that protruded from the sides of his head.  
His bottom half wasn't visible due to the fact that he was hovering in   
some type of chair (you all know what I mean). His long slimy looking   
tail drooped lazily over the edge of his armrest.   
  
When he entered the room everyone except herself, the king, and  
his son, stood and bowed though reluctantly.   
  
"I just dropped in to see how the invasion on Alcoin (that is   
just some name of a planet I made up) was going. And of course to   
inspect your troops. I trust everything is going fine King Vegeta,   
Prince Vegeta," he said in a surprisingly feminine voice.   
  
The two just gave a slight bow of the head to give their answer.  
Freeza then seemed to take notice of the her.  
  
She stood there wearing loose dark blue pants and a pure white   
T-shirt. Her hair was braided as it was pulled back into a small spiral  
bun, that held only the top portion of her hair while the rest flowed   
down her back, and rested inches above the ground. The only thing that  
showed of her great wealth and power was the sapphire tiara that rested  
just above her crescent moon.   
  
"Who are you?" Freeza asked genuinely curious. Before she could  
answer she was interrupted by the king's nonchalant replay, "Just some   
spy that was found recently." "Oh a spy is it? I think Dadoria (I   
hope that is how you spell it) is up for the job." At this the pink   
haired freak's grin got even bigger.   
  
Serena in the least was confused, and it must have shown in her  
eyes. The prince spoke up for the first time explaining that, "We are   
a warrior race and therefore treasure our fighting skills and power   
levels above all else. If you can beat your opponent in a fair fight   
than you will stay as a guest in the palace until you return to your   
home." "Very well," was all that was said while the two fighters   
stretched.  
  
The thrown room would have to suffice as a battle field. They   
bowed, well she bowed, and got into ready stances. When they were bid   
to begin, Dadoria shot forward with a burst of speed while she simply   
waited.  
  
He might of actually hit her if she hadn't fazed out at the last  
moment and appeared behind him. It took him a moment before he   
realized that he had hit nothing but air. Turning around he was   
greeted by a firm punch in the gut which sent him flying across the   
room. With a collision that shook the entire palace, and nearly   
cracked the floor, a very pissed pink skinned soldier stood shakily,   
looking ready to kill.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Freeza was intrigued by this girl's power. She is almost a   
match for Prince Vegeta. With both of them added to my already   
formidable army I could reach my goal, of ruling the universe, a lot   
faster. Know how to get both her and Vegeta to join me...  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
She had indeed impressed King Vegeta with her speed alone. One  
so young as her has mastered such great speed that most saiyajins don't  
get until they reach 30 years of age.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Prince Vegeta was only half watching the fight. He was more   
interested in how his goddess'hair swayed with every movement. The   
golden strands framed her angelic form in such a hypnotizing way. He   
was impressed as well. It wasn't everyday a *girl* could beat one of   
Freeza's goons this badly.   
  
**********************************************************************  
  
As the fight continued they all were impressed and formed a   
growing respect for the young female warrior.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Dadoria rushed at her again, fist ready. He threw a multitude   
of punches and kicks which she easily dodged. He slowly but steadily   
backed her up into a corner. She was oblivious, so when her back met   
the cold marble she had to act fast. Using one of her weakest attacks  
she froze Dadoria just as he was releasing a massive ki blast from his   
hands. She stepped away from the deadly blast that had halted in mid   
air and right in front of her frozen foe. After releasing him from his  
icy prison she decided to give him a peace of her mind. Her uppercut   
sent him soaring through the ceiling. Bringing both hands together and   
connecting with his spiky skull sent him plummeting back to the palace.  
When he painfully went through the floor he didn't get back up.   
  
As her feet touched down beside the huge crater in the middle   
of the thrown room she expected to see furious faces, but instead was   
met with a smiling approval from both Vegetas and a strange aura of   
delightfulness from Freeza. She couldn't have guessed what was going   
through his head at the moment.   
  
"Young lady, who are you? And where do you come from?" Vegeta the   
senior spoke what was all on their minds. She decided that it was save.  
In a flash of light where once the female warrior stood know a princess  
that curtsied before the men. "I am Princess Serenity of the Silver   
Alliance, daughter of Queen Serenity, whom is protector of the   
universe." (you all know that royalty have those long drawn out titles)   
They were surprised to find out that she was a princess though they   
kept it to themselves.  
  
King Vegeta spoke as his son stood and made his way over   
towards her. "You have proven yourself worthy of keeping your life and  
becoming our honored guest," the king stated formally. Prince Vegeta   
bowed and bid her to follow him. Once in her room she powered down   
and went to sleep.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
King Vegeta stayed up that night thinking of his new guest and   
her latest conquest.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Prince Vegeta recalled how his goddess' hair rapped itself   
around her body. And fell asleep thinking of how he wished he could   
run his fingers through her endless sea of hair.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Freeza left for his ship preparing to put his newly formed plan   
into action. He had his own plans for the lovely Princess Serenity and  
the soon orphaned Prince Vegeta,............  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
To be continued.....   
  
First off I would like to thank everyone that reviewed my fic.   
I was so happy when I counted them and had an amazing 64 reviews!   
  
ThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyou  
ThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyou  
ThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyou!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
And can you believe that this is my first fic! Anywaz, thanks to all   
of the reviews I will *NOT* be dropping this fic. Pleaz review!!!!!   
I need suggestions, comments, and if you feel like flaming me then oh   
well.  
Love ya!  
Katlin Grace  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Authors Notes: Hello again, I'm not in a mood really to talk a lot   
today. Gomen. Anyway, Prince Vegeta will be just Vegeta or the prince,  
while King Vegeta will be King Vegeta. I didn't feel like confusing   
everyone. I'm so sorry for getting this got so late! Thanks for the   
nice reviews. Hope you enjoy. Ja!  
  
Disclaimer: I feel lazy today so :sign: you all know that I don't own   
SM or DBZ right? :crickets: RIGHT?!?! :audience groans: Yes, Ms.   
Author. Good!  
  
( )-means authors talking  
* *-means stressed word  
-means thought  
" "-means speaking  
~CAPS~- means speaking through thought  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Ch.3 Part A  
  
  
Prince Vegeta awoke and headed down to the sparring room. He   
heard grunting sounds, coming from inside, which was unusual because no  
one besides himself and the servants were up at this time in the   
morning.   
  
When he walked in he was greeted by the site of their royal visitor   
battling an imaginary opponent. Lost in her concentration, he went   
unnoticed for a time. He studied her for awhile. Then all of a   
sudden she stopped in midair and turned. They just stood their staring  
at each other. Then he decided to break the silence, "You *seem* to   
know what you are doing. Since it gets kind of boring just hitting air,  
so I guess I will let you spar with me." She got this goofy grin on   
her face, and gave a weak nod. They then got into fighting stances.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Serena forced herself to wake up very early. After her fight   
with Dadoria, she knew that she had to start training again. She   
dragged herself out of bed and lazily got dressed. After wondering   
around for awhile she finally came across a huge room that resembled a   
gym, but had a lot of space in the middle for sparring. She stretched   
and got into a fighting stance. She started on her imaginary opponent.   
  
As she was preparing for the finishing blow, she sensed that someone   
was watching her. Turning to her right she saw the prince she had met   
the day before. After a moment of silence he spoke. He was practically  
begging for her to spar with him. She somehow forced herself not to   
laugh, and managed a nod.   
  
They went into fighting stances, and charged at the same time.  
Fist met fist, body met body, as they battled it all out. They broke   
away suddenly, and saw each other in a new light. After sizing each   
other up, they went at it again with remarkable speed and precision.   
  
A castle maid walked in on the two battling it out and almost   
fell over at the seen. She quickly hurried away to inform the king,   
leaving the two oblivious fighters. After about a minute, the king was  
awaken and was marching down the hall with a couple of royal body   
guards. The king barged in and was left speechless by the site before   
him.   
  
There was his son and Serenity, they were fighting with a grace  
that is only born to the most royal of bloodlines. Their bodies were   
in sync with each other, as if they were performing some type of sacred  
dance. Neither of them faltered, or had an upper hand. They were both  
to stubborn to relent or give up. After a few more long minutes of   
fighting hand to hand they broke apart and would have started blasting   
each other if the sound of clapping hadn't broken their concentration.   
  
They found King Vegeta clapping lightly with his eyebrows   
raised, and a few guards just standing there with their mouths agape.   
Lowering themselves to the ground, and slowly coming out of 'battle   
mode', they were confronted with the king.   
  
"You two are a spectacle to see. Serenity, I'm impressed, not   
many people can match the fighting skills born to a royal saiyajin. But,  
I must tell you that Vegeta was holding back a considerable amount of   
power," Kin Vegeta boldly boasted. "Well no disrespect to your son,"   
she gave a nod to Vegeta, "But,..I was too." At this the king just   
nodded. "You two are an equal match for each other, but have different  
stiles of fighting. That is interesting," he said as if he were hinting  
to a hidden meaning. He also got this very sly smile on his face that   
made her believe that he new all her secrets. As he glanced at his son  
the smile just grew even more.   
  
She was now confused. It's got to be a private joke between him and   
Vegeta. A quick glance at the prince's face only confirmed her   
conclusion.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
What is my father hinting at. Then it hit him. He just   
glared at his father, which caused the man in question to start grinning  
like an idiot.   
  
***********************************************************************  
Part B  
  
As the weeks rolled by everyone that had ever known Vegeta was   
surprised that he had become so close to anyone let alone with the   
Princess. They were often found in the sparring room or roaming the   
countryside, teaching each other new fighting techniques.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Vegeta entered her room with no problems, just order the guards  
to move and voile. When he entered he found the most beautiful   
goddess. He mentally slapped himself as he headed towards his tenshi.  
Sitting on the side of the bed, watching her sleep with perfect serenity.  
He shook her gently, when she didn't awake he shook her harder. She   
still lay sleeping. He became a little frustrated and ripped away the   
covers only to reveal her wearing shorts that were pulled up high (It   
wasn't her fault when she moved they just kind of well you know..wedgy.)  
and a pink tank top. Vegeta could almost see the coldness creep up her  
body. He smirked as she began to stir. Teach her not to wake up the   
first time.   
  
***********************************************************************  
*Serena's Dream*  
  
Serena found herself in her palace back on the moon. Even   
though she knew that this was a dream she was overjoyed to see her home  
after so long. Running to her mothers room she found her sleeping   
peacefully. Then, in a flash of light, everything changed.  
  
Her palace lay in ruins, she saw her mother glaring at a woman   
with red hair that was laughing like it was the funniest thing. The   
Queen slowly raised the moon wand that held the imperial crystal. The   
many youma and demons disappeared in a blinding white light, leaving   
the evil woman only to swear revenge until she too vanished (She wasn't  
dead like her army was.) Her mother collapsed onto a pillar completely  
exhausted, so exhausted that she didn't have enough energy to live her   
breathing slowed and finally halted.   
  
"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Serena yelled as she rushed to her  
dead mothers side. ~AS MY LAST WISH, I WISH THAT ALL OF THE PRINCESSES  
OF THIS SOLAR SYSTEM AND EVENTUALLY MY DAUGHTER, WILL BE SENT TO EARTH   
TO START A NEW LIFE.~  
  
A sudden sadness gripped Serena she sank to her knees as a   
sudden chill ripped through her body. Her planet was dead...her mother  
had given her life to banish the dark forces. Even mother and the   
silver crystal couldn't kill that woman. What will become of the   
universe without it's protector and with that woman on the prowl.   
  
Then, ever so slowly, she began to fade, when she looked around  
her again she found that she was on planet Vegeta. Her prince lay in   
the distance. She ran to him crying with, the sorrow that had formed   
when she left her home in shambles. Since she was in a dream she felt   
no shame for crying in front of him.   
  
Leaping into his arms and sobbing so hard that she thought that  
she might die right then and there from sadness alone. After she had   
quieted Vegeta spoke for the first time. "I'm sorry tenshi, but we   
really must go." She numbly nodded and let him guide her to a small   
pod.   
  
As she began to awaken from her stupor she saw the planet   
Vegeta. It lay before her silently floating, as mother night rapped   
her arms around it. Vegeta was their too, cradling her in his arms.   
Then a massive ball of ki stuck it and they were forced to watch as it   
cracked and eventually exploded into oblivion.  
  
Vegeta's grip tightened with his apparent rage and sorrow. She   
turned in his arms to comfort him. When the thought came to her. How   
can I possibly soothe him when I myself need comfort. My two homes   
have just been destroyed right before my eyes, and I could do nothing   
to stop it from happening. Why is this happening? Why now? Why to me,  
and to them?   
  
The coldness was to much for her dream body as she began to   
awake form the nightmare. Serena just laid there letting her mind   
settle and regain it's serenity. Finally she decided to ponder over   
this later. She opened her eyes when she found out that she didn't have  
any covers.   
*End Dream*  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Glaring blue eyed met coal black ones. Her eyes didn't leave   
his until she began to shiver violently. Looking down she faintly   
blushed at what she was wearing. Hurriedly she reached down for her   
covers. Vegeta caught her wrists in mid reach. "Their is no time you  
need to get up and get dressed," he said the last part grinning while   
glancing down at what she was wearing. "What are you doing here   
anyway," she said a scowl covering all of her features. "Just let me get  
a little sleep. I need my beauty sleep, you certainly don't get   
enough," as she said the last part she yanked free from his grasp and   
pulled the covers up to her chin and rolled over on her side.   
  
Vegeta stared at her back for a moment in thought. Then he   
leaned towards her and whispered in her ear, "If you don't get up right  
now I am going to pick you up and carry you out in the *freezing*   
hallways with you wearing that."   
  
His hot breath blowing into her ear made her shudder.  
  
He smiled in satisfaction when she visibly shuddered.   
  
She turned to look at him. He was still so close to her. "Can   
you leave so I can get dressed?" she whispered in a sweet voice.   
  
An idea came to him just then, "No. I think I should stay right  
here and make sure you don't go to sleep again." A look of panic and   
frustration crossed her face. this is so fun! She looks so cute when   
she gets mad.   
  
"Can you at least turn around?!" she half shouted. "Well, I   
don't know." He's just toying with me. Now it's time to see how he   
likes this. "Well it doesn't really matter anyway." She took out her   
disguise pen and a moment later she was in a dark blue gi that had a   
faint silver tint to it.   
  
Vegeta just scowled as he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the thrown  
room. He was surprised to find Freeza there. He still held Serena's   
hand though it went unnoticed to everyone but King Vegeta and Freeza.   
"I just dropped in to invite you and Princess Serenity to my ship this   
afternoon and give you your birthday present," Freeza spoke in his cool  
feminine voice. She glared at the man, "You just had to ruin it didn't  
you." He smirked, "I was actually looking forward to seeing you skate,  
because I haven't seen the art of ice-skating."  
  
Realization dawned on Vegeta. He had completely forgotten about  
his birthday. "Since you have already ruined it we might as well go   
now," her heard Serena say.   
  
She went to grab his hand but found that they were he hadn't let  
go from before. She blushed but pulled him out of the room. With   
Freeza, Vegeta, and the king following her she landed at a massive lake.  
They looked on curiously. She concentrated on her hand until it glowed  
a faint blue. As she bent down and touched the water it immediately   
turned to ice.   
  
She produced some ice skates for the prince and handed them to   
him. He put him one and had to concentrate on not loosing his balance.  
"I have some more if you would like to join us," she offered to the   
other gentleman. They just declined.   
  
She stepped onto the ice and let her instincts kick in. She   
skated farther out gaining speed all the while with a great leap she   
did an entire row of jumps and turns. She used the same grace she used  
with her fighting. It seemed as if her spirit was intertwined with the  
waters universal melody as she performed what seemed like a sacred dance  
that only she knew.   
  
They were awed by the dance's graceful pattern and its soothing  
nature. Then with one last spin she ended at just the right moment.   
As lovely as her performance was, Prince Vegeta still found a place to   
argue. "I don't think I will ever be that good, and considering the   
fact that I don't want to look like a complete fool I will stay on the   
ground." (He is so mean and stubborn!!)   
  
"As you can probably tell that I use the same stile when I   
fight. If you practice on the ice you will learn more patients, and   
considering that it's you and your temper you will need a lot of that,   
coordination, and balance. This technique will really fine tune your   
fighting skills."   
  
That got him thinking. "Maybe later." She just shrugged. The  
King gave his son his present. It was an amulet that had been passed   
down from generations of royal saiyajin. Freeza said, "Well, I guess   
it's my turn to give you a gift. Perhaps they might be able to   
accompany me after dinner."  
  
As them flew back to the palace Serena had a bad feeling in the  
pit of her stomach. Her thoughts kept returning to the dream that she   
had earlier that day.   
  
Could it be some sort of premonition? If so what could it   
mean? Well that was obvious, Sere, the message seemed loud and clear to  
me. Could the same woman that destroyed my home have destroyed Planet   
Vegeta? Maybe. Then why do I have that feeling right now? Could she   
be around hear? No I don't think so. If she was going to destroy a big   
planet like Vegeta, she would need an army, and your mother took care   
of that remember?, and keep in mind you can't form an army over night.  
So if she does exist and that does happen then she would be out   
recovering from the battle. Well then who would destroy Planet Vegata?  
  
She was still absorbed in her thoughts when they arrived at the  
palace. Vegeta was worried that she wouldn't eat so he summoned for   
her after she got dressed. When she arrived at his room she still   
seemed 'out there'.   
  
"Serena, what's wrong you seemed distracted?" he asked as he   
took hold of her shoulders and looked her in the eye. She snapped out   
of it then. "Ugh, oh I was just thinking about that dream that you   
interrupted this morning," she said giving him an accusing glare that   
came with the menacing smile. He just gulped and looked away as he   
released her. "Well I had to do that, because you just didn't have the  
mind to wake up this century. Besides it was already two in the   
afternoon I wasn't about to let you sleep all day." "Sure," was all   
that she said before she began to laugh and drag him towards the dinning  
hall.   
  
After a very boring meal of talking about nothing but battle   
strategies, and the unusual happening that had happened while they were  
concurring this planet, and all of the things *guys* talk about in their  
free time. (yeah, BBBBBOOOOORRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!!!) Freeza left to bring  
the transporting pods. King Vegeta didn't trust Freeza and said that we  
were to be careful why we were there. He said that he had tried   
everything he could think of to cancel this but to no avail.   
  
When Freeza returned we bid the King farewell and after a quick  
hug we left for Freeza's ship.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Now that I have who I want it is time to put the final phases   
of my plan into action. Treasure this moment young ones for this will   
be the last time you will ever set foot on planet Vegeta again...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I'm reallyreallyreallyreallyreally *really* sorry that it took me so   
long to get this out. I'm planning my birthday party so that takes up   
a lot of time. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to all of the   
nice reviews, I haven't gotten one bad review! I tried to make it   
longer, and again I'm really sorry for getting this out late.  
  
Gomen,  
Katlin   
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

AN: I really, Really, REALLY want to thank LeoChibi, and Ali as well as   
everyone who reviewed. I'm sorry that this came out so late, but I had  
writers block and after that I had to figure out where exactly I was   
heading with this story. As of right now I have had only 1 flame, but   
everything else was good, thank you. If you haven't noticed, I am   
making both Serena and Vegeta stronger than they are supposed to be at   
this point in the series. As always these aren't my characters yata   
yata blah blah blah. Now on with the story.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
CH.4  
  
  
When they reached the ship they were greeted by a few low-class  
soldiers. They really looked pathetic, visibly shaking with their fear.  
Freeza just walked right past them and down the hallway. Vegeta   
already knew his way around the ship, having invaded a few planets with  
some of Freeza's soldiers. They were heading towards the guest rooms,   
which were found down a long passageway then to the right. Freeza   
announced that he would introduce the princess to a few of his elite   
fighters after they were rested and had settled. They arrived at what   
was presuming to be Vegeta's room first. I don't want to leave her   
with this bastard alone, but I really don't have a choice. He walked   
into his room and slightly slammed the door.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"I don't believe that you have ever seen my ship princess,"   
Freeza went on explaining. After touring the ship for about an hour,  
and her being impressed by the size of their sparring room, she retired  
for the night only to be haunted by her dreams.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I will take care of the planet Vegeta in the morning after   
Vegeta gets his present. Well, in that case, he would get two   
presents. At hat Freeza began to chuckle before he himself retired   
for the night.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
When Vegeta awoke and dressed the next morning he didn't have   
to wait long until he was greeted by Freeza's anxious face. "Come with  
me your present is in this room." After walking a little farther down  
the hall, Freeza opened the door to reveal his sleeping tenshi.   
  
He looked at Freeza with a raised eyebrow asking a silent   
question. "This is my present? Last time I checked she didn't belong   
to you," he told the heartless creature with anger apparent in his   
voice. "When I rule the universe everything will be mine. I just   
wanted to give her to you now since you are obviously attracted to   
her." Vegeta knew that he was hinting at something more, but he knew   
that if he *took* his princess like that, that she would never forgive   
him.  
  
Freeza then said that he had some 'important business to take   
care of 'and left. Vegeta walked in her room and closed the door.   
Sitting on the side of her bed he reached out and cupped her cheek with  
his hand. She leaned into his hand and her mouth just slightly   
twitched into a smile. He couldn't resist but to lean down and kiss   
her on her crescent moon.   
  
Vegeta was about to leave when Serena sat up breathing as if   
she was about to go into cardiac arrest right there. He sat back down   
next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
She just watched as planet Vegeta was destroyed and she shot up  
in bed. With her eyes closed she tried to calm herself, but that dream  
had been so real. It felt as if it just happened. Then it dawned on   
her, If this really was a premonition then it might *have* just   
happened. She reached out her senses in hopes to reassure herself.   
No. It cannot be. NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!! her mind screamed. The   
planet she had just walked on yesterday was, gone, blown into oblivion.  
It was almost to much for her when she thought of the king and everyone  
else she had come to know in the past weeks vanishing within one   
blast. The tears flowed freely under her closed eyes.  
  
She noticed that someone was beside her. Opening her eyes it   
revealed Vegeta, her prince. She flew herself in his arms and sobbed.  
It only became worse when she realized that if this had happened to   
Wakusei (planet) Vegeta then it could have happened to her own home,   
the moon. Vegeta looked at her in question. "It just happened Vegeta,  
and their was nothing we could do." Now he was even more confused and  
it showed. While Serena held on to him she concentrated on the stars.   
  
Everything was in a haze. She absently thought, like in her   
dream, she was in Vegeta's arms with tears in her eyes. They saw   
planet Vegeta floating as it had been in her dream. Then they saw a   
gigantic ball of energy collide with the planet and blow it into the   
next dimension. Turning around they saw Freeza laughing while he   
commented on the fireworks. Vegeta, like in the dream, tighten his   
grip around her waist.   
  
As they came back to reality, they were oblivious to the fact   
that they made quite the picture. Serena's head lay against his chest,  
while his tail was rapped affectionately around her waist as he held   
her tightly against his body. Their rage was temporarily forgotten   
when they realized just how close they were. After she blushed   
minutely they were both hit hard by what had just happened. They   
marched down to the main room of the ship, and were prepared to raise   
hell.   
  
"How could you!?! How could you destroy an entire race without  
a second thought, and laugh about it!!?!?!" the princess' voice   
penetrated even Freeza's laughter. "My dear, if I am to rule the   
universe why shouldn't I destroy all possible threats?" his voice rang   
with pleasure. Vegeta, she knew, was glaring daggers. "You had no   
right to destroy my planet," his voice was deadly low, a sign of the   
rage that burned inside him.  
  
It came to her then. Her lips twisted into a smile as she   
remembered. It was an age old legend that the stars sang at night.   
Only the purest of heart could hear them, and even then it is hard.   
"Why are you smiling? I thought that you were mad?" Freeza said   
breaking through her memories. She repeated a verse of the legend   
aloud, "Out of the destruction two legends will arise, the queen of   
stars; Sailor Cosmos and two Super Saiyajins. They alone will decide   
the fate of the universe and the outcome of all battles between good   
and evil... You see Freeza, though you might have destroyed their   
planet you left the most powerful ones alive."   
  
This, of course, angered him, but he hid it well. "Fairy tales.  
No one can defeat me, not even a Super Saiyajin, if they even exist.   
Oh yes and by the way we had two new arrivals last night." Just then   
to very tall Saiyajins walked in. They both bowed in front of their   
prince. She whispered sarcastically so only Vegeta could hear, "Oh do   
you want me to bow too?" She couldn't help chuckle a little bit. Then   
when Vegeta gave her a glare she tried to cover it up by coughing.  
  
One really tall guy, which was bald, and obviously the stronger  
of the two, just gave her a quizzing look when she started coughing.   
The other one, the one with long spiky hair, was the one she found more  
interesting. He reminded her of someone she had seen long ago, in one   
of her rare premonitions. Just change the hair a little bit, and the   
face just slightly. It still left her thinking. I'll think about   
this later she decided.   
  
Just then five man barged into the room. The guy with purple   
skin and two black horns that looked a lot like Freeza's was the one   
that spoke first, "Master Freeza, you called for us?" "Oh yes,   
princess I promised you a meeting with my elite I will let them   
introduce themselves," he said in an almost lazy utterance. After doing  
a number of silly posses while they introduced themselves, Serena was   
sure that this had to be more hilarious than her own Senshi.(AN: I like  
Senshi better than Scouts so I used the former, I also have Vegeta   
alittle out of character and if you don't like it you can kiss my furry  
little @$$, because this is MY story.)   
  
The green guy, the one with a lot of eyes, was checking her out  
and it was obviously ticking Vegeta off, she smirked at that. "You   
know I *REALLY* hate green," she said to no one in particular. This   
really seemed to upset Zarbon, you could almost *hear* Vegeta smirk.   
The short guy with lots of eyes wasn't even fazed. This is going to   
be harder than I thought. Ewww just the thought of being stalked by   
that puny excuse of whatever it was she mentally shuddered.  
  
They slit up after they had been 'dismissed.' The Ginyu force   
went there separate ways while the rest of the Saiyajins headed to the   
sparring room. Serena went to her room to change into some sparring   
clothes. While she was changing she thought Who did that Saiyajin   
remind me of?.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I'm sorry that this was so short. I think that I'm going to make the   
rest of my chapters this short so that I can update them more often.   
Sorry for the wait, but well….. Hopefully the rest of the chapters   
will come out quicker since I've got the rest of the story planned out.  
I would really like suggestions, I'm still missing a big chunk, so tell  
me what you want to hear. Everything will be a great help. Anyway   
hope you liked it, so please review. You can email me at   
as4603mspbar@rhtc.net if you want to. Flames, comments, and   
suggestions are welcome. As always Ja!  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Authors Note: Hey! Minna have you forgotten me already? Sorry, but I   
got this out as soon as I could. There is a small surprise, a very   
small one, but oh well. Anyway, I said that I would make my chapters   
shorter and I obviously did, but I wanted to update it more. Hope you   
enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. So for now, sit back   
and read to your heart's content. Ja!  
  
  
Disclaimer: You looking at me? Are *you* looking at *me*? I do not   
think that you are looking at me, because if you *were* I would just   
have to tell you that I don't own any of these characters. *But* since  
you *aren't* looking at me then I just won't have to tell you that, now  
will I. :chuckles:  
  
( )-means authors talking  
* *-means stressed word  
-means thought  
" "-means speaking  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Ch.5  
  
When Serena entered the sparring room she was dressed in a gi,   
that both outlined her feminine figure and provided lots of movement.   
She noticed that Vegeta and Nappa, as she had recently found out, were   
sparring in the middle of the room, leaving Raditz left to watch. She   
absently noted that Vegeta looked slightly bored.   
  
She found her own corner where she started to meditate (think   
of the way Piccolo meditates). Now whom did Raditz remind me of? She  
started to concentrate, as she searched her memory.   
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
She lay on the grass in her favorite part of the gardens. She   
was sobbing. Her teacher had just yelled at her for being late for the  
forth time this week. It wasn't my fault that mother had stopped me   
in the hall. Why doesn't anyone listen to me? At this she started to  
sob even harder.   
  
She looked up at the stars and wished that she was one of them,  
so free and beautiful. As she stared she became hypnotized and she   
listened. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Then ever so softly   
she heard a faint noise. It whispered so delicately that she could   
just barely hear it. As she listened with her heart, it became louder.  
She heard a beautiful melody. It's the stars. They are singing.   
All of her worries vanished as she was consumed by the song, that not   
even the most talented musicians could duplicate.   
  
They sang of a time of destruction and when great evil will   
dwell in the universe. They sang of death, fear, and corruption, a   
time where there was no hope. As she listened to the sad melody a few   
images flashed through her mind's eye.   
  
A proud man that showed no emotion, no fear, but she could tell that he  
loved her with all of his heart. He was cute and had hair that defied   
gravity, he also had the most adorable half pleading/half loving look   
on his face, though he tried to conceal it. All of a sudden his hair   
turned blonde and his aura blazed.   
  
Then there was another man whose hair spiked from the sides of his   
head. He was pure hearted, and was quite handsome. His puppy-dog face  
could rival her own.   
  
Then another image flashed into her mind. A woman that looked a lot,   
if not exactly like her, appeared. She had long silver hair and an   
eight pointed star rested upon her forehead. She was dressed in a fuku  
that looked much like the ones her senshi wear.   
  
Then a few faint words came to her ears,... Out of the   
destruction two legends will arise, the queen of stars; Sailor Cosmos   
and two Super Saiyajins. They alone will decide the fate of the   
universe and the outcome of all battles between good and evil...  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
She was on her hands and knees gasping for breath as she broke   
away from her memories. After taking a couple of deep breaths she   
realized that her aura was ablaze. Sitting on her feet she lowered her  
power level only to find that everyone was staring at her, either in   
pure amazement and shock, or in worry. Now I know whom Raditz reminds  
me of. Giving a small smile she hauled herself to her feet and turned  
to the Saiyajin with long hair. As she started laughing she thought   
Who would have thought. A third class warrior, man will Vegeta be   
surprised.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
How could she do that? Her power level just sky rocketed in a  
matter of seconds. None of them even dared to come near her, for fear  
of being sent to the next dimension, permanently. When the light died   
down she just started laughing.   
  
After Nappa and Raditz had left Vegeta approached her, "Want to  
spar?" She just nodded. As they were fighting neither of them gained   
an advantage over the other one. He asked her, "What were you thinking  
of when you were meditating earlier? And how did your power level rise  
like that?" They stopped then, and she stared at him. Searching her   
eyes he almost got lost in their depths. She got this mischievous   
look in her eyes as she shot forward with remarkable speed. She pinned  
him up against the wall and held him there until he came out of shock.  
"Do you really want to know?" He nodded numbly "Do you want me to   
teach you?" He was curios but nodded again.   
  
She released him and touched his arm. "You are going to have   
to trust me. I want you to concentrate on my ki, my presence. Close  
your eyes and see through me, look into my soul," she said. When he   
complied he could sense her power, her being. With a little help from   
his tenshi he was surrounded by a bright light. He tried to fight it   
at first.   
  
No Vegeta. Don't fight it, except it. He trusted her and   
when he ceased a peacefulness washed over him. You see Vegeta this is   
what I draw my power from. This is the power that is tapped into every  
time I hear the universal melody of an element. Everyone has a   
different power within them. Mine is Serenity. You can also form   
different words to trigger this power at a moment's notice.   
  
A few moments later they were back in the sparring room. "Now   
Vegeta, first I want you to look into yourself and find the power that   
lies within," she said. He closed his eyes and concentrated.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Vegeta was consumed in a blue aura, but she still held onto   
him. She had to move closer to him for fear of being consumed by his   
ki. He instinctively pulled her into his arms and held her tight.   
"Vegeta what do you see?" she whispered. "I see fire, a raging inferno  
of fire. It is peaceful and calm," he breathed airily into her ear.   
"Good. Now I want you to stretch your senses out to their fullest and  
tell me what you hear." After a moment he replied, "I don't hear   
anything." "Concentrate on an element, air. Feel the air around you,  
feel it touch your skin and playfully dance away." She concentrated   
and showed him what she heard.   
  
A soft melody was heard in the distance. Now, Vegeta, I want   
you to concentrate on the pattern of the song, and weave your rage into  
it, so that they will flow in sync with each other. The air will   
strengthen your rage and in return give you it's power.  
  
When he did this they slowly awoke to find that they were very close.   
She blushed and tried to back away but Vegeta held her fast. He slowly  
lowered his head and lessened the distance between them. His lips met   
hers in a delicate kiss. She was surprised to find that Vegeta, the   
pride driven arrogant Saiyajin prince, could be so gentle. The moment   
was brief but she had to admit that she liked it. She also knew that   
she was as red as a beet, but she couldn't help it. Then the thought   
hit her, That was my first kiss. With that she noticed that Vegeta   
was still holding her close.   
  
She backed away from the smirking prince and shook her head in   
mock disapproval. He asked, "Now that I know your secret, do you care   
to spar princess, at a new level?"   
  
She just smirked and said, "Do you really think that you are   
ready for me dear prince?" In answer the still grinning prince dropped  
into a fighting stance. She rolled her eyes and followed suit.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
When Vegeta had awoken from his dream-like state he found his   
tenshi in his arms. He had to smirk when she started to blush at their  
closeness. When she tried to move away he held her tighter. That was   
when he noticed just how beautiful she was. Her eyes shone with   
innocence, as her cheeks blossomed with color. Then his gaze moved to   
her lips. Before he knew it, he was giving into the desire he had had   
from the first time his eyes fell upon her. He bent down slowly and   
captured her lips within his. She tastes like chocolate and   
strawberries he absently thought as he tried to savor the moment. He   
wrapped his tail affectionately around her waist.   
  
When they broke apart a moment later, he immediately felt the   
loss. He asked her to spar and they dropped into fighting stances. He  
concentrated on the air and the melody that he had just heard. It was   
harder to find without her help but he found it whispering in the   
farthest corners of his mind. He intertwined his power with it and   
felt his power level increase steadily. When he opened his eyes he saw  
his tenshi heading towards him.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
She watched as Vegeta closed his eyes and concentrated on his   
inner powers. She waited and was thinking on how her new pupil was   
learning so quickly. Then she snapped back to attention when she   
noticed that Vegeta was almost ready.  
  
She charged and watched as he dodged out of the way with great   
ease. They fought for a while and she had to eventually power up too.   
The fight started to heat up. Serena knew that she could end this at   
any moment, but she had promised herself earlier that she would *not*   
go to the next level to win. This is surprising. He just learned this  
technique and has already mastered it.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
At that moment Freeza decided to barge in on the two. They   
were to absorbed in fighting to notice their new guest. Freeza looked   
on with interest as the two battled. He was surprised at the level   
they were already at, especially Serena. He made up his mind and left   
the two warriors oblivious to his entry.   
  
Now it is time to see exactly what they can do on a *real*   
battle field.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
So how did you like it. Please tell me what you think. I just live   
for reviews so please send me one. Getting reviews tells me that you   
want more and I will update sooner so the more reviews the faster the   
chapter will be out. Hope you enjoyed it. Love ya. Ja!  
  
Katlin Grace  



	6. Default Chapter Title

AN: I'm ssssssooooooooo sorry that this took so long to get out. I  
haven't been in the writing mood lately and I couldn't figure out what to  
write/type. Gomen nasai minna-chan, but just consider this as a belated  
Christmas gift or a new years gift if you will. I tried to make this one a  
little longer to try and make up for the lateness. Our princess kicks some  
ass in this chapter and is just a *little* out of character, but that is  
what makes this chapter so good in my opinion. I hope that I can get the  
next chapter out soon, but I don't know if I will slump back into that "no  
writing" state. I hope not   
  
I got this review a while back that asked why Vegeta and Serena are a good   
couple. My main reason is that they both have a past that can be easily   
changed without disrupting the flow of the series, and I think that it is a  
challenge to write a fic about them because their characters are so different.  
Another good reason is because they are both very popular characters on the   
series so you know that people will love to see them hook up. Also because   
they just look so kawii together. Sorry I'm babbling.   
  
Disclaimer: Since most of you probably just skipped this part anyway you  
can insert the standard disclaimer. For your viewing pleasure I will now  
shut the hell up and let you read the story.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
  
Ch.6  
  
Vegeta and Serena were called to the ships main room. It had   
been a few days after their little 'romantic moment' and they had become   
closer 'friends' since then. When they entered they found Freeza and Zarbon  
talking quietly while Nappa and Raditz were standing off to the side.  
Serena was curious as to why they were here. She listened carefully and  
caught a few words of Freeza's conversation, "....she isn't ready Master  
Freeza, I don't see what a *girl* could do anyway."  
  
"Are you questioning my judgment, Zarbon? Because you know what happens to  
people that question my judgment." Zarbon took a step back fearing  
Freeza's wrath.  
  
"Scared Zarbon?" she heard Vegeta's taunting voice to her left. Zarbon's  
face was priceless, and she had to grin in return. "I have decided to  
send the five of you to planet Alderon (yet another planet I made up) to  
complete an important mission. I expect it to be done in no less than five  
days, and you are to leave immediately. Understood?"  
  
Because of the tone of his voice and the steely glint in his eye, all of  
them, excluding Serena and Vegeta (who only slightly nodded their heads),  
bowed deeply. They hurried down the corridor, heading for their respective  
transport-pods.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Vegeta stayed close to Serena as though he wanted to protect her from the  
gaze of the green-haired freak. As they entered their pods, he  
was struck by a thought. What if she saw me kill an innocent in cold  
blood....what if SHE was forced to kill someone? She would never   
forgive me, or herself. He could see her in her pod. She was biting her lip as  
though deep in thought.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Serena wanted to be home. She knew she should be there, instead of here  
with Freeza and his goons. If she did go home the only thing she would  
miss would be Vegeta. Worried, she began to chew her lip absentmindedly.  
What was this secret mission? She was sure that Vegeta knew and that he  
didn't want to tell her for reasons that she didn't understand. She was  
worried by this; he hadn't hidden anything from her before this. What  
could be so bad that he wouldn't tell her what it is? She mused of this as  
her pod sped through space.  
  
As her thoughts drifted time sped past her and before she knew it they  
were landing. When everyone had left their pods they took notice of their  
surroundings. It was a very dry climate that was much like Vegeta's home  
world. The towering cliffs enclosed them as they started to make their way across  
the cliffs.  
  
They came across what must of been the major city of this planet. A huge  
tower/palace, or something of the sort, rose above the rest of the city.  
Some soldiers that were patrolling the area soon spotted them.  
They must have reported seeing us or something, because at that moment many  
soldiers headed out of the tower. The soldiers looked strangely familiar,  
as if she had seen them from somewhere before. No time to think of that  
now, Sere. They are heading this way and something tells me that they  
aren't coming to have a nice chat and some tea.  
  
As the massive army approached they spotted the leader in front. When he  
was only a few meters away Zarbon stepped forward and spoke, "We are  
here to inform you that this planet now belongs to the almighty Lord  
Freeza. You can leave now and possibly save your peoples pathetic lives,  
or stay here and be eliminated, is your cho-." He was cut off suddenly  
when their leader, who had been scanning the opposing party, suddenly  
gasped in fear as his eyes locked on her. It was only then that she  
recognized him. He was one of her countless enemies that she encountered  
on her journey before coming across Wakusei Vegeta. A smirk, which looked  
strangely like Vegeta's, found its way across her face. "Well if it isn't  
the *Invincible* Coram. You've healed some since the last time I kicked  
your ass," she stated proudly. "I'm much more powerful than the last time  
we met," he said as his hand unconsciously touched his arm; wincing in  
remembrance.  
  
"I'll bet," she taunted, the sarcasm oozing from her voice. I'm  
becoming more like Vegeta every day she thought absently. They both  
started to stretch and dropped into fighting stances, as they  
powered up. Her aura came to life as she concentrated on her senshi's   
power (they were given to her look back at the Ch.1 If you don't remember)  
and her own inner strength. When she opened her eyes she saw Coram had  
just finished powering up as well.  
  
He attacked with somewhat improved speed and accuracy. His fury of punches   
and kicks were easily dodged and countered, however. After a few minutes of  
hand-to-hand combat it became obvious that Serena had the upper hand.  
They broke apart suddenly, sizing each other up again. As Coram charged  
Serena pulled out a piece of paper that had some odd writing on it. She  
whispered some words and attached it to his forehead. He froze just  
seconds before he would have hit her. She stepped back and watched as her  
roundhouse kick sent him flying into a near bye cliff, which almost  
collapsed from the force. It took him a while to stand, but when he was up  
he was met by two words, "World Shaking!", and then, *just* managed to  
dodge Serena's attack.  
  
Using the smoke as a cover he managed to punch her in the face. From  
her training with Vegeta over the past few months she never hit the ground  
but managed instead to land a few yards away. Her healing abilities had   
already kicked in, but now she was just a *little* pissed.  
  
The sky became dark as lightning emerged from the clouds and encircled the  
blonde. Instead of releasing the attack as one would think water erupted  
from the ground and merged with the lightning, making a sickening sound  
that promised death to anyone that came near. Serena let her combination  
of power loose and watched as it headed straight for its horror stricken  
victim. As Coram went soaring through the air he was caught by a chain of  
hearts and went plummeting back to the ground landing at the princess's  
feet. (Definitely *NOT* the wimpy, ditzy, crybaby that everyone believes  
she is!)  
  
"Improved my ass," she replied angrily. After a moment she calmed herself  
and sighed. She took pity on the baka that had dared to oppose the  
almighty Lunarian Princess. She *had* to slap herself for that one. Yep,  
Sere, Vegeta is definitely rubbing off on you she mentally scolded   
herself.  
  
Bending down she placed a hand on the back of the baka's head.  
Concentrating she entered his mind and offered him peace and the chance to  
be purified from the evil he had caused. Accepting her offer they  
both were consumed in a silver glow before they rose and looked around only  
to be faced with a horrid sight.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
While Serena and this Coram fellow battled, Zarbon issued some type of  
order. As if *he* was the leader of this mission Vegeta scoffed. He   
wanted us to attack the army while they were distracted with the fight. Vegeta  
would have refused to take an order from this green haired bakayaro, but  
the Saiyajin in him yearned for battle. They all quickly gave in to their  
instincts as they began their assault.  
  
Whenever Vegeta could spare a moment he glance back at the battling duo.  
All fighting ceased as the sky turned black, and everyone turn their eyes  
to watch his tenshi summon up a powerful attack. He smirked as he watched  
the baka fall and thought He should know better than to mess with royalty,  
especially when they are as pissed as Serena is at the moment  
  
He continued to blast the pathetic excuses for soldiers when a wall,  
glowing silver, appeared out of thin air and separated him from his prey.  
Looking around he found that his fellow comrades where having the same  
problem. All eyes turned to the Princess as she calmly walked through the  
wall and into the enemies' clutches.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Half of the army was slaughtered, their corpses were scattered about,  
nothing more than charred crimson heaps left to rot in their own blood.  
The stench was overpowering and by far the foulest thing that Serena had   
ever smelt. She knew that the smell of burning, bloody, human flesh would  
haunt her dreams and would be forever etched in her mind. She  
looked down and spotted Vegeta disintegrating twelve men in one burst  
of power. Their last words were ones begging for mercy, but were replaced  
by screams of suffering and great pain, that quickly vanished within the  
blast. Tears welled in her eyes as she saw what the man that she loved had  
turned into. Loved? she asked to herself but decided she would ponder  
over it later. Not being able to stand the screaming she threw up a wall   
of power separating the army from her companions.  
  
She turned to the now healed Coram, "Gomen nasai, I had no idea this   
would happen." "We will mourn for them in time." "I can heal them just as I did  
you but I am afraid that you will have to leave this world. In your  
purified states you will not be able to live long on this corrupted  
planet." He nodded in understanding and she headed down to the   
battlefield.  
  
She tried to ignore the moans of agony that came from the countless piles  
of fallen soldiers. The stench only got worse as she headed toward the  
wall. She walked right through it and when she emerged on the other side  
she was dressed as Princess Serenity. She soon found herself at the sharp  
end of many swords and a few ki blasts were being prepared *just* for her.  
She sighed and concentrated on the elements that surrounded her.  
Everyone's eyes were on her as she began to glow silver and started to   
rise.  
  
Gathering the energy she had been summoned, she opened her palms and  
gold and silver sparkles erupted from her hands, after they had landed on  
all of the soldiers they began to glow. She offered them the same deal  
that she had offered Coram. When she opened her eyes she found that many   
of the soldiers, the ones that weren't in shock, were kneeling before her.  
Their eyes shown with gratitude and deep respect for the young princess.  
She smiled shakily, a little embarrassed, and turned toward Coram, who had  
made his way down to her side. He ordered the men to rise and prepare for  
departure.  
  
She took down the wall when the soldiers were a safe distance away. Her   
companions were shocked. She glared, with force  
that even Vegeta would wilt beneath. She looked at them all separately,  
Raditz, and Nappa she looked at with disapproval; Zarbon was totally  
floored Guess that will teach him not to underestimate a *girl* and she  
scowled at him with disgust. As she looked at Vegeta her eyes narrowed and   
she clenched her fists. As she glared at him he could see the hurt and   
anger in her eyes. She turned and marched, rather weakly to her pod, and promptly  
collapsed in it. As it closed, just before she lost consciousness, the smell of   
burning, bloody, human flesh flooded her senses promising many vivid nightmares.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
(I was thinking about ending it here, but I promised a longer chapter so  
here is the rest.)  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
After a moment of shock Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz, and the incredibly ugly  
Zarbon (hehe, I just had to put that in) climbed into their own ships.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
She awoke from her dream when her computer announced their arrival at the  
base. She *slowly* climbed out of her pod and made her way to the door.  
Why did that take so much energy out of me? Well duh Sere, it isn't easy  
healing an entire race of people now is it? Shut up you. Turning to walk  
down the hallway that would lead to her chambers, she heard another ship  
land behind her and absently wondered if it was Vegeta.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Vegeta walked briskly down the hallway, he had to hurry but he didn't want   
to draw attention to himself. Just down the hall he saw her and quickly  
walked to her side. She just glared at him out of the corners of her eyes.  
After a little while silence still reigned over the two. Unable to stand  
it anymore she asked, the question that was burning inside of her, without  
facing him, "Have you ever murdered someone, an innocent, to conquer their  
planet?"  
  
The question came unexpectedly and as a result Vegeta stopped dead in his  
tracks. It was silent a moment, "Yes," as the answer came, though soft as  
it was she turned and looked at him. "And now you ask me to do the same?" a  
moment passed in silence as no one spoke. "Vegeta *why* did you slaughter  
them?" He glanced at her accusing eyes and searched his mind for an   
answer.  
  
"They attacked us first, and while you were having your little 'sparring  
session' we had to fight for our lives," he said, the anger strong in his  
voice. She looked him in the eyes and saw something strange lurking in  
their depths, "For some reason I don't believe you." He was shocked, how   
could she know I was lying though it didn't show in his now emotionless face.   
"Vegeta.... love,.... are you one of them now? Your own planet was destroyed by   
Freeza and now you are letting yourself become one of his slaves. Don't you see  
that you are turning into what Freeza wants you to become?" she asked while   
managing to glare at him and plead with him at the same time.  
  
He grabbed her shoulders and pinned her up against the wall, shaking them  
slightly. He held her with one hand and grabbed her chin, forcing  
her to look him straight in the eyes. "Listen Tenshi. Can't you see that  
in this game it is kill or be killed? Don't you see that the only reason  
we are alive is so that we can serve as part of Freeza's army? If we  
refuse to do that bastard's wishes he would kill both of us without a  
second thought. Do you want that to happen?" his voice ended in a whisper  
partially to add effect and partially because he was now only millimeters  
from her face.  
  
She answered in just the same tone, trying desperately not to blush which  
would signify her defeat, "Maybe I *would* rather die than become one of  
Freeza's pawns, a murderer with no soul and no sense of mercy," she glared  
at him across their close range and yanked free from his hold, "I hope you  
enjoy this life that you have chosen Vegeta, and I pray that I will never  
become someone like them.... someone like you," she slammed the door   
hard signaling the end of the conversation.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Zarbon watched the other Saiyajins leave before he headed, rather quickly,  
to give his report to Freeza. Bowing he stated that the planet was theirs.  
"How did it go Zarbon? Did anything interesting happen while you were  
their?" As Zarbon retold the events to Freeza ending with the remark,   
".... I have never seen that kind of power before. I have a feeling that that  
wasn't even her true strength. She has got to be the most powerful being  
in this galaxy." Dismissing Zarbon, Freeza thought of ways that he might come  
about taming that power.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
She willed herself not to cry because she knew that if she allowed any  
emotions out now then she might to something foolish. Time passed  
as she wrestled with her thoughts. She finally came to a decision.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Vegeta entered his own room and lay awake late into the night. He   
wondered why her words had hurt so much. Realizing that she spoke the truth he  
drifted off to sleep.  
  
*Vegeta's Dream*  
  
He saw his tenshi running from something seemingly scared out of her  
mind. With effort he caught up with her and made her stop. "Vegeta!" she  
cried flinging herself into his arms while she sobbed hysterically against  
his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked back and forth,  
soothing her.  
  
"Well, look at this, the princess has a boyfriend," came a taunting voice   
in front of them. A faceless being appeared before them and began to power up.  
Vegeta pushed Serena behind him and powered up as well. As bravely as he  
fought he knew he was no match for the faceless being. So, he thought,   
this is how it ends. I get killed by some bakayaro while protecting my tenshi.  
As he watched the massive ki blast head toward him, promising death to  
whomever made contact with it, he smiled grimly.   
  
At the last moment he felt weight on his shoulders as his tenshi flung herself   
in front of him, back to the blast, to protect him. He heard her scream and   
watched as she fell against him with a shallow look in her eyes. She lay dead  
in his arms, her cold flesh resting against his muscular arms. He looked at   
her one last time before all went black.  
  
*End Dream*  
  
He awoke with a start, sweat covering his entire body. What could that  
mean? What was it trying to tell me? What happened in the dream? After a moments  
thought, Tenshi was running and.... wait! She was running! Kuso! He  
scrambled out of bed and ran down the hall, and after almost breaking the   
door down he found that the room was empty.  
  
He headed for the hanger. A guard greeted him and Vegeta said tersely,   
"One of Freeza's men have run off and I am going to retrieve him.  
Tell Lord Freeza in the morning." He jumped into a space pod and thought of  
where she might go. She would go back to her home.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
He looked down at her as she lay on the grass under a tree. They had just  
finished one of their more heated sparring sessions and decided to turn in   
for the night. They were at one of the last tropical places left on Wakusei  
Vegeta. The half moon bathed her in its light and reflected off her  
sweat covered body, he was reminded once more of her nickname, Tenshi. She  
lay on her stomach gazing at the stars, she looked at one part of the sky  
with longing.   
  
When he asked about it she just said that that is the  
direction that her home was in. It was the moon of Chikyuu. She soon fell  
asleep and he placed a hand on the back of her head and ran his fingers  
through her hair.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Computer take me to the moon of Chikyuu."  
"As you wish prince," said the feminine voice of the computer.  
He sat back and closed his eyes. I will find you again tenshi....  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
She had gotten one of the ships from the hanger to take her back home.  
She was flying through endless space thinking of Vegeta and how much he had  
changed, of how much she still loved him. Why Vegeta? Why did you have to  
be so cold and ruthless? Why couldn't you have been some nice prince of a  
peaceful kingdom? Gomen, I will miss you, but I don't belong with Freeza  
and his goons. Maybe, someday, I will see you again. that was her last  
thought as she entered the solar system that she called home.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
So how did you like it? Oh I would like to thank Eternal SailorM,  
Sailor_Heart, and of course my wonderful editor Alli! Only after reading  
about *all* of Eternal SailorM's fics did I get in the writing mood, and if  
it wasn't Sailor_Heart's wonderful review I wouldn't have gotten this out  
so soon. Thank you ssooo much. You see people reviews can go along way  
(hint, hint) so review! I welcome anything you want to tell me, hopefully  
I will get the next chapter out sooner. I still can't believe I typed this  
in only a few short hours (a record time for me). There I go babbling  
again. For now, Ja!  
  



	7. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Authors Note: *Steps out into a screaming crowd* I know that this took a llloooonnnnggg   
time to get out, and I really am sorry. The telephone company kicked me off the Internet   
for a long time. I'm really sorry for the wait. Gomen nasai minna-chan. I hope that you   
like this chapter, so just enjoy it, and please tell what you think.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't *think* I own these characters. Do I? Well, maybe,....no..wait..no...  
well..no..yes..no..I mean maybe. Ok now I'm sure that I don't. Sorry typing to myself   
again. *lol*  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
  
Ch.7  
  
  
Serena touched down on the outskirts of the city. She waited rather impatiently as   
the door to the space pod opened very *very* slowly. Climbing out of the pod, she shot   
forward running for her favorite cliff, which overlooked the palace. She walked up it   
slowly, both fearing what she would see and trying desperately to contain her excitement.   
She looked down upon her home and found it in ruins. No, how..how could this happen?...  
When?...no please...oh goddess no! she thought in despair. She stood there in shock, her   
mind rejecting what her eyes were seeing. Jumping up, still in her stupor, she flew down to  
the remains of what was once one of the most beautiful kingdoms in all of the galaxy.   
  
She flew over what would have been large buildings and homes, but were only rocks   
and rubble, that now tested her sanity. What really surprised her was that there were no   
bodies left of the Lunarian race. Serena had experienced war while on her long journey of   
exploring the universe and becoming a true warrior princess, and she very well knew what a   
blood bath war could be. Why isn't anyone here? Surely someone lived, someone just had to  
have lived. It then dawned on her, So this is irony, cruel cruel irony. I ran from my   
love hoping to find peace and solace in seeing my home again, but now nothing is left! I   
have nothing now, not even the corpses of my people... What did I do to deserve this? Why   
have destiny and fate been so cruel? Why did they decide to wipe the most peaceful race out  
of existence? Her questions went unanswered as she flew to her home, the palace.  
  
She found what would have been the palace. Pillars, columns, glass, and dust were   
all that were left of her home. Serena walked aimlessly for what must have been hours, or   
maybe it was only a few minutes. She didn't care now, nothing really mattered anymore. She  
had lost her love, her home, and most likely her mother, all in a span of a few days. Her   
senses quivered as she came to a halt. She obeyed her instincts and scanned the area   
looking for anything that might have alerted her senses.  
  
Her eyes bulged and she had to grip her lower lip with her teeth to keep a heart   
wrenching sob from escaping her. She stood there her fragile frame shaking, from the sobs   
that she was trying to restrain, and stared in shock at her mother's body. It rested on a   
pillar that must have fallen with the rest of the palace. If it wasn't for the tears that   
were streaming down her mother's, now deathly pale face, and the limpness of her body she   
would have thought that the regal queen was only having a very peaceful sleep.   
  
In a flash of light Serena was brought to her knees in front of what looked to be a   
one foot version of her mother. The queen gazed up at her with both pride and sadness.   
"Serena, I've missed you so much." After a few minutes passed the princess had somewhat   
calmed herself from the shock of seeing her mother again, she looked up to the fairy-like   
image's worried eyes.  
  
"Mother, what has happened here? Why is everything in ruins? Why has my life   
collapsed around me in only a few days? I've lost Vegeta, my home, and now you." Serena   
said forcing herself not to cry.   
  
"Serena I am so sorry but I had to die. I had to protect our people at all costs,   
even if the kingdom had to be sacrificed in the process. As for Vegeta.." the fairy queen   
looked surprised, as if she had said to much, but she soon got this knowing look on her face.  
  
"Mother I don't understand. What happened to everyone? Where did they go if they   
are not here? And what were you saying about Vegeta?"   
  
"My your full of questions, you haven't changed a bit. Well, I sent all of your   
court to the future where they will lead normal lives until they are summoned to defeat the   
Negaverse. You will join them when the time is right. Now we don't have much time I have   
come to give you the crystal," Queen Serenity said as the Imperium Silver Crystal   
materialized above their heads. Serena absently noted that her mother deliberately   
neglected to tell her about Vegeta. "The Silver Crystal, mother I'm not ready to control   
that amount of power. Please don't give it to me just yet," she pleaded with the fairy-like  
image that floated before her.   
  
"I'm sorry my daughter, but you must accept it. It is your duty, as the next ruler   
of the moon kingdom, to not only except it, but to wield it in the name of peace." Serena   
had no choice, so she reached up and cupped it in her hands. She took hold of the Crescent   
Moon Wand and put them both inside of her space pocket. She looked down at her mother's   
image and found that it was gone. In a gust of wind she heard the words 'I am so proud of   
you. You are going to make a good queen.' She knelt before her mother's body and   
remembered the past.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Vegeta finally came to Chikyuu's moon, and landed. He stepped out of the pod with   
only one thing on his mind Serena... Stretching out his senses he found only one ki on the   
planet, that had to be bad so he grabbed his survival pack. Vegeta powered up and blasted   
in the direction of the lone ki. The ruins of a city were all that greeted him, not at all   
what he thought would be his goddess's home world. There were no bodies, no blood, only a   
stillness that blanketed the kingdom like a thick fog. Lightning flashed in the distance   
signaling that a storm was coming. The wind started to pick up forcing him to fly faster.   
He had to hurry, no one could survive long with a storm this bad heading their way.   
  
Suddenly there she was, lying in front of a fallen pillar. Tenshi... He saw a   
woman that looked a lot like Serena, but had light lavender hair, lying on the pillar. She   
was obviously dead. Serena's formal dress was died crimson from what looked to be blood.   
Landing beside her he saw a deep gash on her arm and another one across her abdomen. Her   
right leg was bent in a bizarre angel that signaled that it must be dislocated. It must   
have been the flying debris, curse this storm. He took hold of her wrist and checked for a   
pulse. It was very faint and throbbed rapidly underneath his grasp.   
  
Looking around he saw a cave in the distance. He returned his gaze to *his*   
princess and studied her form, trying to figure out what would be the best way to carry her   
without jarring her wounds. A sudden flash of light and a deep, deafening rumble of the   
thunder, reminded him of the urgent situation. Without a second thought he scooped her up   
and flew as fast as he could towards the cave. He only just made it, before the onslaught   
of rain would have drenched them both.   
  
As he walked through the dark cave he felt his cargo move slightly. Looking down he  
saw that she had grabbed a fist full of his spandex. She began to moan as if in pain as she  
stirred slightly under his hold. He needed to lay her down and check her injuries.   
  
He glanced around the cave and was surprised to find that it seemed to have been a   
home. It had a huge fur skin as a bed in the far corner, a place for the fire, some dry   
fire wood next to it, a food supply, as well as some wooden cooking utensils. Hurrying over  
to the 'bed' he laid Serena down as she began to rouse.   
  
When she touched the fur she was enveloped in a bright light. When he could see   
again he found that she now wore the blue and silver gi from before. One day I am going   
to get her to tell me how she does that. Shaking his head he focused on the important   
issues. She still clung to him when she finally opened her eyes. "Ugh..," squinting she   
finally recognized him, "Vegeta?" With that she fell back into the oblivion in which she   
arose.   
  
After a moment, he brought out his survival pack. This is going to be a long   
night, he thought with a mental sigh. Examining the wounds carefully he knew that they had  
to be stitched and that he had to reset her dislocated leg. Baka onna why did she have to   
run like that. She wouldn't be at death's door right now if she had just listened. He   
looked again at her shivering form and thought, At least she's unconscious for all of   
this. He took out some liquid (alcohol) and poured it on the deep cut that was on her arm.  
  
Wiping the mix of blood and alcohol that was dripping down her arm, he pulled out   
some thread and a needle. He gently took hold of her arm and made very small stitches, so   
she wouldn't scar. Prince Vegeta, the almighty prince of saiyajins, was caught blushing   
under the touch. After shaking from his stupor, he then took out some cloth from his   
survival bag and expertly wrapped her arm. When he was satisfied with his work, his   
attention was drawn to the gash on her abdomen.   
  
With a slightly shaking hand he lifted up her shirt (don't worry he stopped too low   
enough so that he wouldn't see anything) and his blush turn a darker shade as he repeated   
the process of cleaning and wrapping before he moved to her dislocated leg. Examining it   
carefully he took a firm hold of her right leg and pulled it until he heard a slap to   
signify it was back in place. Walking to the stack of firewood he picked out a long thick   
piece of wood that would serve as a splint. After he wrapped her leg against the splint he   
turned to the fireplace (whatever it's called) and used his ki to start a fire.  
  
Serena was violently shivering and the fire didn't seem to help. He walked around   
the cave in search for a blanket. Finding only a quilt made of patches of fur. It didn't   
seem to help much so he thought about what else he could do. He frowned at the raging storm  
that harshly poured down freezing rain.   
  
Both exhausted by the days travel and seeing no other choice he sat on the edge of   
the 'bed' and took off his boots and armor. He pulled back the blanket and slid in beside   
his tenshi. He wrapped his tail gently around her waste, so as not to irritate her injury,   
and placed her head so that it rested on his arm. With his body heat added with the blanket  
Serena finally stopped shivering and snuggled up against him. He watched her sleep for a   
while before he too dosed off, finally content to sleep, in the arms of an angel. (that is   
ssoo sweet. *sniff, sniff*)  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Serena was so deep in thought that she didn't hear the storm that was approaching.   
She only awoke when she felt a sudden pain in her arm. Opening her eyes she saw that blood   
was gushing from her upper arm and dripping onto her dress. Only then, did she see that a   
storm had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. She stood up shakily hearing the wind howl   
around her. A whistling sound came from behind her, she turned only to have a flying piece   
of rubble slash against her abdomen. The pain was unbearable so she sank to her knees and   
soon fainted from the loss of blood.   
  
*Serena's Dream*  
  
  
As she slowly fell into her dreams she found herself arriving once again at her   
home. Serena ran to the same cliff as before and sobbed in joy to see her kingdom alive and  
thriving with love and happiness. She flew as fast as she could to the palace and found her  
mother, as well as her court, there to welcome their princess. The tears streaming down her  
face were forgotten when she hugged each of her friends. In her room that night she told   
her friends of her many adventures and of Vegeta.   
  
They comforted her and soon all the princesses fell asleep. The next day she showed  
them everything that she learned, and proved to be the most skillful at fighting. Serena   
only wished that her prince was here. Later that day she met a man named Endymon. Prince   
Endymon of Earth, in short, was a bastard that was *so far* stuck up his own ass he couldn't  
be pried out with a crowbar. But unfortunately he was also her fiancé, much to her utter   
disgust.  
  
She watched him flirt with other girls, boasting about how he did this *so* bravely   
and how only *he* could rescue a village from certain doom. Yeah right. She watched as his  
gaze would fall on her and undress her with his eyes. Oh, just give me 30 seconds with him   
and we will see who is running with their tails between their legs. Vegeta was by far   
better than him, never boasting if he couldn't back up what he said, not like this arrogant   
piece of shit. Oh the nerve of him asking for *my* hand in marriage. He doesn't deserve   
it, and he never will! (amen!)  
  
She soon retired to her room only to think of one person, Vegeta. No one knew just   
how much she missed him. Even now lying in her bed she imagined that she was in his arms   
save and sound. She grabbed a first full of the comforter and both sighed wistfully and   
groaned in longing.   
  
*End Dream*  
  
  
Serena awoke to find that she was lying on fur. Fur? "Ugh.." She forced her eyes  
open only to be met with a lot of blurred colors she squinted and found, "Vegeta?" She was   
about to say more but was pulled back into her dreams.  
  
*Serena's Dream*  
  
The moon princess was floating in her sub-conscious for what must have been hours   
it seemed. She thought back to Vegeta and wondered why he was there when she had woken up.  
She thought back to their argument on the ship and immediately felt sorry for what she said.  
Perhaps she had been to rash as to run away. Maybe she had been too harsh. No Serena you   
did what was right. You very well know that you couldn't kill anyone, and that you had to   
leave or you would have become one of Freeza's slaves. But why do I miss Vegeta so much?   
It's almost as if I loved him or something. She gasped at that thought. Could she have   
fallen for the arrogant saiyajin prince. Yes, yes I think I love him. After coming to   
that conclusion she awoke to the unsteady beating of rain against rock.   
  
*End Dream*  
  
  
When Serena awoke the first thing she noticed was that pain was coursing throughout   
her body. After remembering the flying rocks she slowly opened her eyes. They adjusted to   
the dim light rather quickly and she soon found that she couldn't move. Looking down she   
found a muscular arm that had been lazily slug across her. Leaning up just a little she saw  
a brown tail wrapped affectionately around her waist. Serena looked to the owner only to   
find him peacefully sleeping with a small smile on his face. She laid their content at the   
moment with just looking at him slumber. After a moment she lifted her hand and gently   
caressed his face lovingly.   
  
Determined to do something useful, she decided to get up and make breakfast. Only   
getting up seemed to be the harder task. When she tried to pull free from Vegeta's limbs   
she found that he had suddenly tightened his grip. She looked back up at him only to see   
his cocky grin. He had this adorable half pleading/half loving look on his face.  
  
"Vegeta, I kind of need to get up."  
  
"Well then you have a problem now don't you?"  
  
Serena sighed she knew what he was up to. Might as well play along. "Pleeeaaassee  
Vegeta," she begged with sad puppy dog eyes. He just shook his head while his grin grew   
larger. "What will it cost me to get you to let me go?" she asked the stubborn prince.   
  
He just shrugged, "I don't know but whatever it is it better be good."  
  
"Fine." She leaned forward let their lips connect. She could tell that he was surprised,   
but she felt him relax. This was bliss, after.. what was it a week?..a week without him.   
She wound her fingers through his hair, as the kiss deepened. They broke away a few minutes  
later, both feeling whole again.   
  
She looked at him and saw, in his eyes, that he was trying to figure out how to say   
something. She smiled serenely at him and said, "All is forgiven, Vegeta." He just smiled   
and let her go. As she was starting to get up he pulled her down again. "I better change   
your bandages," he said while making her lay down again. Sitting up he took hold of his   
pack and pulled out the alcohol and bandages from before.   
  
He gently unwrapped her arm and threw the blood-soaked cloth in a corner. The   
stitches held the two, now black and purple, flaps of skin together. It was scabbing in   
some places, which is a very good sign. He took a firm hold on her arm as he poured some   
more liquid onto her wound. He felt her tense, but didn't hear her utter a word. He   
quickly redressed the cut and moved to her abdomen.   
  
As he began to unwrap the cloth he risked a glance and found that she was blushing.  
He nearly chuckled at that. He again saw the work of remarkable healing as he repeated the   
process. Moving to her leg he almost gasped when he saw that it was perfectly straight.   
He removed the splint and helped her up. "You can heal even faster than Saiyajins. You   
should be able to walk now," he said while starting the fire again. She nodded and headed   
toward the mouth of the cave.  
  
There was something about this storm. It was no ordinary storm. *This* storm gave   
off some major negative vibes. The rain beat steadily down against the ground. Even   
through the thick fog she could see her kingdom in all it's infamy. If she looked hard   
enough, through the fallen chunks of marble and dust, she could see the fallen pillar where   
her mother rested. Tears streamed from her eyes as she gazed upon her forsaken empire.   
  
(Insert Rainy Day Man.)  
  
Suddenly she felt strong arms wrap around her as she turned and cried into her   
princes' chest. Just then, the princess of the moon kingdom, daughter of the protector of   
the universe, cried her eyes out. She was crying so hard that she nearly suffocated herself  
when she tried to breathe.   
  
"Why Vegeta? Why did this have to happen to us? Two rulers without a kingdom to   
rule. Maybe if I had come back sooner, if I had never left, I could have stopped this," she  
wondered aloud.   
  
"It wouldn't have mattered, you would have died too. There was nothing we could do   
to stop either of our planets' destruction," Vegeta said as he rocked her, trying to soothe   
her dying soul.   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Vegeta awoke from his dreams when there was a slight tug at his tail. His eyes   
snapped open to see Serena looking at his tail strangely. He grinned at her shocked   
expression. He wasn't about to let her go until they had 'made up'. When she kissed him,   
though he was shocked, doesn't mean that he *didn't* enjoy it. He dressed her wounds and   
started to work on the fire. After he was done he sat from a distance, looking at her form,  
studying it. She was perfect in every way and was just so innocent. How could I have   
fallen for someone like her? Better yet, how could she have fallen for a heartless killer   
like me?   
  
He felt that something was wrong so he came up behind her and held her. She was   
crying, her frame shaking against his. Pulling away he looked at her puffy eyes and red   
cheeks, and noticed that she still looked beautiful. His hand brushed away the stray bangs   
that lay across her face. They just stared, finding comfort in each other's eyes. He knew   
that no words could help her, so he just offered his strength.   
  
He lead her back to the fire and prepared breakfast (yeah right, as if Vegeta could  
cook. Ok so he just went to get breakfast, which was mostly fruit and nuts you know nature   
stuff.) He dug in but when he noticed that Serena wasn't eating he ordered her to. She   
gave him this amused look, but grabbed an apple and a couple of grapes. When he was done he  
left to go and explore some of the cave, leaving Serena in her daze.   
  
When he came back he found her, sitting in the same place he left her, staring off   
into space. He shook his head and pulled her to her feet. "Training will keep your minds   
off of things. There is a large cavern that connects to this room, we can use that as a   
sparring room. Come on," he said while he lead her in that direction.   
  
"Vegeta I don't think that I'm in the mood to spar right now," he heard from behind   
him. I can't let her have this on her mind right now. Something big is going to happen I   
can feel it. If I don't get her to spar then she won't be ready for it when it gets here.   
He turned and saw that she was studying the cavern. Taking advantage of her distraction he   
charged her and landed a firm punch in the jaw. It wasn't enough to bruise her or anything,  
but something to get her attention. I'll go easy on her because she still hasn't healed   
completely yet.   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
While she talked, she scanned the room. It was indeed quite large as Vegeta had   
said. The edges were overall smooth. Which is a good thing considering that she was   
probably going to be getting slammed into them quite a bit. A few places were jagged and   
looked like they would hurt you by just looking at them. Just then she felt pain, and   
stumbled back in surprise. She looked up in time to dodge a fury of punches. The fight   
continued though it wasn't in her favor.  
  
She got slammed against the wall again. "Use all your anger, all your sorrow, and   
channel it so that it will enhance your strength and focus," Vegeta said. She took these   
words to heart and got up with a calmness that scared Vegeta. Now it was her turn to beat   
Vegeta to a bloody pulp. The sparring sessions were intense. But they succeeded in taking   
her mind off of the past few days.  
  
They sparred for days on in, almost never stopping to rest, and only sleeping when   
they passed out. When hunger finally drove them to the main room. Serena got no further   
than a few paces before she froze in her tracks. She had never felt this much negative   
energy before, and what was worse was that this felt familiar. She looked around and   
absently noticed that it stopped raining. After a moment she found that it was coming from   
the entrance of the cave. She walked past the food and straight to the mouth of the cave,   
leading a curious Vegeta close behind.   
  
What she found was totally unexpected. A massive army of ugly youma stood just   
outside of the cave watching their queen announce victory. The queen is what caught her   
attention. She was the same woman that haunted her dreams months ago. The evil ruler   
floated several feet off of the ground facing her army. In her right hand she held a   
scepter and in her left hand she held… That bitch! How dare she make a mockery of my   
family! How dare she treat the dead with such disrespect! Rage consumed her as she saw that  
in Beryl's left hand was her mother's hair that held up her mother's body. The corpse   
swung, ever so slightly, to an imaginary wind.   
  
"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs drawing   
everyone's attention.   
  
She powered up and plunged into the massive crowd of youma, Vegeta right behind her.  
They were immediately surrounded, and greatly outnumbered. Fighting back-to-back the slowly  
cut down the number of monsters.   
  
Each youma was different, they held their own special power. They were all the   
ugliest, foulest, weakest army they had ever faced. The duo had no trouble killing their   
foes, but the sheer number of them is what was overwhelming.   
  
Serena made her way towards the red-haired witch, killing all the youma that dared   
slow her down. She knew that Vegeta would handle the monsters while she took their queen.   
As she emerged from the mob of youma, she was covered in blood, and was not happy.   
  
"If it isn't the pitiful moon princess. I thought that you were destroyed along   
with the rest of this pathetic excuse of a kingdom. Oh, how rude of me, you haven't met me   
have you? I am the almighty Queen Beryl of the Negaverse destroyer of the White Moon   
Kingdom! I will enjoy killing you, almost as much as killing your mother," the cackling hag  
said while buffing her fingernails.   
  
This enraged Serena even more, but she channeled her energy. "Not anymore Beryl. I  
am much stronger than my mother. You don't stand a chance," Serena said right before she   
kicked Beryl's hand and released her mother.   
  
Beryl snarled, obviously not pleased. Serena just grinned back, while she powered  
up. The ki blast did little damage, as expected. The queen summoned her most powerful   
warrior, the shadow demon. It was massive, rising about twenty stories above her, and the   
smell reminded her of burned bloody human flesh, that she remembered so well. She flew at   
it and was knocked back by a sudden burst of nega energy. Everything she tried didn't seem   
to have an effect on it.   
  
The Nega queen's evil laughter filled her ears, as another attempt failed. There   
was no other way. So this is it.  
  
She called upon every speck of energy, all of the planets power, every universal   
melody, all of her inner strength, the power of the silver crystal, everything, but it   
wasn't good enough. She wasn't strong enough to defeat this evil witch. Turning to where   
Vegeta fought against countless youma she whispered, "I'm sorry.." Turning back to the   
creature, she did the only thing that she could. The screams and promises of revenge rang   
out as the creatures were banished, hopefully forever.   
  
"The Negaverse will live on!" Beryl screamed before she too vanished, returning to   
her own world.  
  
With nothing left Princess Serenity, now Serena, fell. She heard a faint whisper of  
her name or was it a scream? She couldn't tell, suddenly everything didn't matter anymore.  
She only noticed the wind that flowed through her hair.   
  
Something that was soft yet strong broke her fall and set her on the ground.   
Suddenly Vegeta was before her, tears in his eyes. She looked at him for what was the   
longest time, studying him, in hopes of remembering his image in the afterlife. "Don'..t   
grieve Vege..ta.. for we wi..ll meet agai..n." She coughed up some liquid, that was   
undoubtedly blood. "Ju..st don't loo.se hop..e, an..d d..on'..t f..for..g.et m.m..e," she   
begged in a whisper before she closed her eyes. I'm sorry mother, I'm sorry that I wasn't   
strong enough. Senshi, my friends, I'm sorry. Vegeta.... I just wish that we could be   
together again.. she thought before she was enveloped in the peaceful wave of death.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Vegeta was having a difficult time with the monsters. It wasn't that they were hard  
to beat it was just the sheer number of them. Every time he killed one, five more advanced   
to take its place. He had to use some of his strongest attacks just so he could get a   
breather, but it was costing him. The saiyajin prince knew that he couldn't keep this up   
much longer. He was already tired and weak from sparring with Serena an hour ago. This is   
going to be close.  
  
He just got done dismantling a head when he heard a faint whisper in his mind. I'm   
sorry.. Turning to his tenshi, their eyes met for a moment. He knew what she was going to  
do, and he was going to be damned if he was going to let her do such a foolish thing. He   
ran forward, never moving so fast in his life. Blasting through the ranks of soldiers, he   
was consumed within a blinding white light. Screams irrupted all around him as he felt dust  
brush against his skin.   
  
When he could see again, he saw nothing. Nothing was left of the enemy, nothing,   
but he didn't care. The only thing that mattered to him, now, was the falling goddess. He   
caught he and laid her against a nearby pillar. No! This cannot be happening! Not this   
soon, please tenshi, don't leave me. Not now, not yet. The life was leaking from her, he   
could almost feel it escaping her body. Her last words would be forever etched in his mind.  
When she closed her eyes, he brought her up to his chest rocking slowly, silently crying all  
the while. When he felt her body go limp, and ceased to hear her labored breaths, he vowed   
he would never love another.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
It was later said that, in that moment, time froze. That the entire universe paused  
for one moment to mourn the loss of its protector, it's child, it's princess. They even   
said that the gods mourned for her.   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
Vegeta had gone back to Freeza's ship, and was currently in his room. He watched   
the stars twinkle in the distance. I will never forget you Serenity. Never. And I will   
find you again, because I know that you are out there, somewhere.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
"No Darien!" Sailor Moon cried as she watched Tuxedo Mask take the blow that was   
meant for her. "You have to get the crystals," he said before falling unconscious. Looking  
down she felt no fear of loosing him. Sure she was worried, but it wasn't the kind of worry  
one would have for their soulmate. She searched her heart, she knew that she didn't love   
him. Her heart belonged to someone else. The feelings she had for him were more like   
something a sister would have for a favorite brother. She gasped at the thought, somehow   
she had always known.  
  
She thought who her heart belonged to and her mind was left blank. Suddenly she   
felt a wave of power wash over her. The power to summon the Imperium Silver Crystal, only   
came when an image of a spiky-haired young man appeared in her mind. With it came a sense   
of warmth and security. The image alone gave her the power that she needed.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
THEIR WILL BE A SEQUEL!!!!!!!!!!!   
THEIR WILL BE A SEQUEL!!!!!!!!!!!   
THEIR WILL BE A SEQUEL!!!!!!!!!!!   
THEIR WILL BE A SEQUEL!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
The more reviews I get the faster this will get out. Please tell me what you think, because  
I really want to know. The sequel is a little sketchy right now so any suggestions are   
welcome. I really need some suggestions on romantic scenes. The reason that I didn't have   
them kill Freeza was because he is very important to the DBZ plot line. Think if I killed   
Freeza in this fic then Goku wouldn't have become a Super Saiyajin, so no flames about that!  
I would like to thank Alli, my wonderful, very patient, editor. She has helped me a lot   
with my spelling, (and I quote, "YOUR SPELLING COULDN'T GET ANY WORSE. LOOK AT THIS!! IT   
IS ABSOLUTELY HORRID!!!!!") Yep that's my 'always patient and understanding' editor, Alli.   
Well I have enjoyed writing this story and *maybe* I will be around long enough to write the  
sequel. (If I can survive Alli's temper, after she reads this. *gulp*) Hope to see you   
soon. For now Ja! ~ Katlin Grace   



	8. Poem

Authors Note: Ok this isn't a chapter, but a poem I wrote and thought would go along with the fic. I should have the first chapter of the sequel out by the end of the week. It will be called, A Megami's Love, so watch for it. Umm....thankyou for waiting sooooo patiently, I'm really sorry about getting this out so late, but *sigh* there is nothing I can do about that now.   
  
Thunderstorm From Above  
  
  
Why do you cry oh angel from the heavens?  
Why are these streaming down your face?  
  
Your helpless sobs tear my very soul,  
Your painful screams will echo through my mind forever,  
  
Why do you weep so my beautiful angel?  
What could cause you so much pain?  
  
You look at me with tear-filled eyes silently pleading,  
Silently hoping....  
  
What can I do to help you oh beautiful angel?  
What could possibly ease your pain?  
  
You fall to your knees in helplessness, and shudder from the coldness of death,  
Darkness falls upon us,  
  
Is there anything I can do?  
Is there anything that can be done?  
  
You draw in breath and scream, as if your soul was being ripped from your very essence,  
The sound echoing through the clouds,  
  
Why do you lie so still?  
Why are your water-filled eyes unseeing?  
  
I cradle you in my arms slowly rocking back and forth,  
I shudder at the thought of loosing you,  
  
Why are you so limp and still oh angel?  
Why are your red lips white?  
  
Your tearstained cheeks blossom with color,  
Your endless hair is scattered all around, like a blanket of comfort trying desperately   
to ease my soul,  
  
Why do you shut your eyes from the beautiful world below?  
Why, oh angel, do you shut your eyes from me?  
  
Silence, nothing but an earth-shattering silence.....  
As if the universe pauses that moment to share my sorrow,  
  
In that moment I know the worst has past,  
The storm has ended,  
The rain has stopped,  
And that my angel will live again  
  
*************************************************  
  
Again thanks for being patient. Love ya' Ja! ~Katlin Grace 


End file.
